


Pining

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Eret doesn't know that Hiccup wants him. And Hiccup doesn't know that Eret wants the same.
Relationships: Eret/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Pining

Eret watched Hiccup closely from behind. The chief didn’t even notice that he was looking. But even just the way he walked was enticing, even with a limp. The current tunic and belt setup he was wearing were good for showing his hips. 

Eret turned his head back to his food as Hiccup turned to look at him. Then, he came and sat by him.

“Eret, how was your patrol?” Hiccup asked. He wore a friendly smile on his face. That’s all it was probably. Nothing more. That was disappointing.

“Good,” Eret responded smoothly. There was no hint that he had been staring. “Nothing out of the ordinary to report.”

“Excellent!” Hiccup patted him on the back. “Thanks. I’ll give the next patrol duty to the twins.”

And then Hiccup was off, attending to other duties. Eret just watched him walk away with a sigh. 

  
  


Hiccup tried his best to pay attention to the farmer that was currently talking to him. But his mind was elsewhere, on Eret. He looked across the Mead Hall towards him, where he was eating his food surrounded by the other Dragon Riders. He didn’t seem to realize that he was looking at him.

Hiccup had talked to Astrid about this, and Astrid was perfectly alright with his crush on Eret. Besides, Astrid had had a fling with Heather before. Why couldn’t Hiccup have a thing with Eret?

Except for the fact that Eret didn’t seem interested in him that way. Not in the slightest. 

Trying not to sigh in disappointment, Hiccup looked back to the farmer and made himself listen to what he was saying. Wooing Eret would have to wait.


End file.
